La quête de la Sérénité infinie
by ColorfulDesign
Summary: Après être redevenu un enfant, Link a de nouveau grandit. Mais alors que Hyrule semble prospère, calme et sans danger, Zelda voit Din, déesse du pouvoir ouvrir deux grandes portes dans le ciel. Après cela le Chaos se repend sur la comptée. Zelda et Link vont devoir trouver le moyen de refermer ces portes pour enfin établir l'ère d'or.
1. L'après Majora's Mask

**Attention désormais l'analyse se trouve à la fin du chapitre !**

**La quête de la sérénité infinie**

Chapitre 1 : L'après Majora's mask

Il ne savait pas si c'était une sensation de chute libre ou s'il planait. Peut être que s'il ouvrait les yeux il comprendrait. Il souleva doucement ses paupières et il vit qu'il tombait en chute libre à travers les nuages. Cela pourrait être effrayant, la peur de la mort serait omniprésente mais à la place il ressentait un bien être fou. Une sensation de lâcher prise, de liberté, le petit garçon hurla de joie en écartant bras et jambes. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dégagés de son front, laissant voir son visage d'enfant. Son visage d'ange... Car oui il était un ange, ou dû moins il fut... il fut même un dieu...

Dans sa chute alors qu'il souriait, son visage changea lorsqu'il vit vers quoi il chutait. Un lac, mais ce n'était pas le beau lac Hylia qu'il connaissait, il y avait une noirceur angoissante, l'eau était si noir, si visqueuse qu'il savait qu'en tombant dedans, il serait difficile d'en sortir car la viscosité le rendrait lourd et bloquerait ses mouvements. Pendant quelques secondes il fut tétanisé, incapable de réfléchir, de produire la moindre réaction. Plus il tombait et plus le froid l'envahissait, ses yeux bleus céruléens devenaient plus sombre. Puis enfin il réagit, et chercha quelque chose pour se rattraper mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Le petit garçon hurla de terreur, en imaginant une mort douloureuse, étouffé, sentant le liquide poisseux infiltrer ses poumons. mais avant de toucher ce lac sans fond il fut rattrapé par le poignet. Il regarda ce qu'il l'avait rattrapé mais la lumière aveuglante du soleil l'empêcha de voir des détails juste une silhouette d'homme.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, cette fois ci, il savait que c'était la réalité. Lentement sa vue devint plus nette, le flou des formes se remplaça par quelque chose de plus distinct. Ainsi il pu voir qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce particulièrement luxueuse. Les murs taillés dans la pierre blanche, propres et lisses apportaient de la clarté et une certaine pureté à la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient faites de vitraux peints en plusieurs dessin très poétiques et détaillés. Celui qui avait fait les vitraux semblait être passionné par l'art. Il se trouvait dans un lit douillé et large, recouvert de draps soyeux, d'un tissu fin et noble, cousu par quelqu'un qui semblait très doué. Le sol était fait de marbre, et il y avait même quelques plantes dans les pièces. Maintenant le petit blondinet n'avait plus de doute, il savait qu'il était au château d'Hyrule.

Car il n'y avait que le château lui même qui pouvait offrir de telles pièces. Aussi brillantes, accueillantes, chaleureuses, luxueuses. On ressentait que dans ces chambres, seuls des nobles pouvaient y coucher avec l'espoir de n'avoir rien a critiquer. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et s'assit, un mal de crane le prit, il avait la tête plutôt lourde, des nausées le saisissaient, il avait l'impression qu'il avait dormit plusieurs jours. Il entendit frapper à la porte, alors il donna son autorisation et deux suivantes entrèrent. L'une d'elle lui apportait une bassine d'eau avec un linge propre, et la deuxième une corbeille remplit de nourriture. Puis suivit une personne de très haute importance, ce fut une jeune fille, âgée de dix ans pas plus et sa venue surprit le jeune homme toujours assit dans son lit. Il s'agissait de la princesse Zelda. Petite fille, merveilleusement bien vêtu, d'une robe des plus délicate, faite d'un tissu noble, blanc pure et rose. Des brochures dorées couraient sur sa jupe et au niveau de ses épaules. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés d'un foulard avec un tissu aussi délicat que sa robe, dégageant ainsi ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle était accompagnée de sa nourrice Impa, qui était aussi en secret le sage de l'ombre, gardienne du temple de l'ombre et appartenant à la lignée des Sheikah, lignée qui avait juré protection et fidélité au roi. La guerrière au cheveux blancs avait son épée à la taille et avait sur le visage un sourire rassurant. Elle laissa Zelda presque se jeter sur le lit du jeune homme qui était également son ami le plus précieux.

**-Je suis contente que tu sois enfin réveillé Link !**

Zelda avait un sourire mélodieux et rassuré de voir son ami enfin réveillé après un sommeil de presque trois jours. Ce qui est plutôt long pour un enfant de dix qui vit d'habitude assez activement et donc ne nécessite pas vraiment de tant d'heures de sommeil. Link toujours assit dans le lit, rendit le sourire à la princesse pour la rassurer mais resta tout de même bien calme, toujours un peu endormi.

**-Que m'est-il arrivé ?**

Zelda ne perdit pas trop de temps à lui répondre, se disant que l'incompréhension du jeune homme devait déjà être assez lourde et donc il n'était pas nécessaire de la faire durer.

**-Les gardes t'ont retrouvés évanoui dans la forêt, ils ont entendu des hennissement un peu inquiétant, et ils ont retrouvés ta pouliche Epona qui appelait à l'aide et toi inconscient.**

Link se frotta les yeux une nouvelle fois, pas étonnant qu'il fut évanoui, arrêter la lune pour qu'elle ne s'écrase pas sur la terre ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait tout les jours. Il se tenait la tête, toujours prit par cette douleur pesante, Zelda le vit alors elle humidifia le linge et lui tendit. Il le prit en la remerciant et se le passa sur le visage. La jeune princesse s'assit sur le lit et reprit la parole.

**-Cela ne faisait que deux jours que tu était parti avant que les gardes ne te trouvent. Tu étais toujours dans la forêt d'Hyrule, tu n'avais pas passé la frontière, qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver ?**

Deux jours ? Comment ? Il ne pouvait pas être partit depuis deux jours, il venait de vivre éternellement les trois mêmes jours. Alors cela ne faisait pas deux jours qu'il était partit. De plus, bien sûr que si il avait quitté Hyrule vu qu'il était arrivé sur la compté de Termina. Il se souvenait bien de Bourg en cloché et des marrés, de l'océan, de la montagne, de Skull kid et de Taya qui lui disait au revoir pour rester avec son frère Tael et Skull kid libéré du mal et de la démence du masque Majora. Link regarda la princesse étrangement avant de la contredire.

**-Si j'ai quitté Hyrule, je suis arrivé jusqu'à Termina.**

Il regarda Zelda avec un regard qui appuyait ses dires mais il ne croisa que des yeux remplit d'incompréhension. Il se tourna alors vers Impa qui était adossée à l'encadreur de la porte et elle aussi avait un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Link regarda de nouveau Zelda commençant à paniquer, quoi elle n'allait pas le croire ? Mais ce n'était pas de le croire qu'était le problème de Zelda mais...

**-Link il n'existe aucune compté du nom de Termina.**

Le jeune homme eu du mal à déglutir, aucune compté ? Pourtant il l'avait bien visité, il avait empêcher la lune de s'écraser sur cette ville, il avait parcouru les quatre temple, revêtant différents masques qui lui donnait d'étrange pouvoir. Il se tourna encore vers Impa qui confirma les dires de la princesse par sa mimique. Link se dit que Zelda ne pouvait pas mentir, elle était princesse d'Hyrule, elle connaissait son royaume et les comptés voisines. Il se mordit les lèvres tentant de comprendre. Mais plus il réfléchissait, plus cela devenait clair, une ville qui portait le nom de Termina, qui pouvait se traduire par terminaison, où la fin de la réalité sûrement, tout les habitants de Bourg en cloché qui avait la même tête que des habitants de Hyrule ou Cocorico qu'il avait déjà croisé. La peste Mojo, le Zora et le Goron qui mourraient avant donner à Link un pouvoir sous forme de masque et lui qui allait mieux après avoir résolu l'histoire de ces trois créatures. Skull kid qu'il sauvait du mal qui le rongeait à cause du masque Majora.

Ainsi tout s'éclaircissait. Lui qui avait quitté Hyrule dans le but de retrouver « un ami cher » n'avait été la quête de se retrouver lui même. Car seul lui et Zelda ainsi que les sages dont Impa savaient que la princesse avait remonté le temps après la défaite de Ganon pour laisser l'occasion aux Hyliens de vivre normalement plutôt que de vivre en effroi. Et Link avait été profondément blessé de ce geste, lui qui avait fait un parcours des plus périlleux, parcourant chaque temple pour réveiller les sages, il était devenu un guerrier, le Héros du temps. Et en remontant le temps personne ne saurait jamais les prouesses qu'il avait accomplit. De plus, maintenant qu'il était redevenu un petit garçon, il savait ce qu'il aurait dû faire durant les sept années à vivre mais il ne le ferait pas car le mal n'existait plus. Alors il était condamné à airer sans but, sans objectif.

Et de savoir que ce rang de Héros du temps, lui échappait parce que Zelda avait remonté le temps l'avait profondément atteint. Le mal être l'avait rapidement frustré, le dégoût d'un futur banal l'avait envahi. Lentement mais sûrement le jeune Hylien fut en proie à la déprime. Et ce fut dans son propre délire qui fut -maintenant qu'il avait comprit- Termina qu'il pu retrouver la raison et sortir de la déprime. En terminant les quêtes de la peste mojo, du zora et du goron, Link avait en réalité accomplit lui même un deuil de trois différents problèmes qui alimentaient sa dépression. Et cette épée de Damoclès, la lune qui allait s'écraser n'était que le symbole la perte de lui même définitive s'il avait refusé de s'en sortir, de se libérer de ce mal être qui le rongeait. Ainsi il avait inventé toute une histoire qui était en réalité sa propre quête intérieure.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait Link se sentait plus léger, il n'avait plus mal, il n'était plus frustré, il avait de nouveau un visage plein de vie et son ami cher il l'avait retrouver, en se retrouvant lui même. Link sortit enfin de ses pensées, le cœur léger d'avoir tirer toutes ces conclusions, apaisé d'être libéré de la déprime. Ainsi il sourit à Zelda et prit sa main.

**-Je vais partir et cette fois je vais faire un vrai voyage, j'ai une chose importante à accomplir.**

Zelda posa sur lui un regard bienveillant, doux et même protecteur.

**-C'est un choix judicieux à condition qu'il soit bien exploité, je te fais confiance, reviens moi vite une fois ton objectif accomplit.**

Link acquiesça d'un mouvement positif de la tête, il sortit doucement du lit, son mal de crâne ayant étrangement disparu lui permettait de tenir droit sur ses jambes. Il alla fouiller dans ses affaires et tendit l'Ocarina du temps à Zelda. La princesse comprit, le besoin du jeune Hylien de se retirer du monde pour sa quête et elle reprit l'Ocarina sans se poser de question. Le blondinet se retourna vers Impa et lui demanda poliment.

**-Pouvez vous ramener Epona à Malon au Ranch Lon Lon, elle s'occupera bien d'elle le temps qu'elle grandisse.**

**-Je le ferais.**

Link remercia la sage de l'ombre en lui souriant. Il se retourna vers la princesse et s'inclina poliment devant elle.

**-Je vous promet de revenir vous voir princesse Zelda.**

**-Je le sais.**

Zelda était confiante, elle savait qu'elle pouvait croire en la parole de Link, elle savait qu'il réussirait sa quête, elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il avait réussit tant de prouesses après tout. Elle regarda le jeune Hylien prendre ses affaires et l'accompagna avec Impa jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Après un dernier signe de main, Zelda regarda ce garçon s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue, et elle avait hâte qu'au delà de cette ligne d'horizon, elle le voit apparaître de nouveau où il n'y aurait que lui et elle au milieu d'un monde paisible ou régnerait la paix et la sérénité.

* * *

Analyse du chapitre : Pour que ce soit plus simple, je vais vous donnez l'étude paragraphe par paragraphe, comme cela vous pourrez relire en même temps. Dans le premier paragraphe, Link semble faire une chute libre dans le ciel, il à l'air de se sentir bien et libre, c'est le résultat de ce qu'il ressent après sa quête dans Termina. Je m'explique, dans le jeux Majora's Mask, expliqué aussi à la fin du chapitre, Link comprend qu'il a imaginé toute cette aventure dans la ville de Termina, que cette aventure fut un gros délire mais aussi un moyen de se sortir d'une lourde dépression suite à l'acte de Zelda à la fin du jeu Ocarina of Time. Cet acte était le retour dans le passé, Link adulte était redevenu un enfant de 10 ans mais toujours avec sa mémoire et sa conscience de ses 17 ans. Ainsi le fait que personne ne sache ses exploits et aussi le fait de savoir que ce qu'il ferait dans le futur ne se produirait pas fut pour lui une blessure profonde. Remplit de frustration et de dégoût il avait sombrer dans la déprime, et l'invention de Termina, Skull kid et la lune qui s'écrasait sur cette même ville, fut le seul moyen que l'inconscient de Link avait trouvé pour le sortir de la déprime. Ainsi on en revient au début de mon chapitre où il se sent libre et léger, tout son esprit se relâche, d'où la sensation de chute, comme on peut ressentir avant de s'endormir.

Puis pourtant tout bascule, 2eme paragraphe, l'image de ce lac sans fond, si noir, avec une eau quasi empoisonnée et Link en a peur. Il comprend que ce lac n'aura comme conclusion une mort imminente. Le lac est vraiment décrit comme ténébreux et l'atmosphère devient de plus en plus froide à mesure que Link chute. Il s'agit ici ni plus ni moins de la représentation de la mélancolie, des regrets. Car malgré que Link ne déprime plus, il semble toujours lui manquer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il a déjà possédé en plus. Pour que la chute libre passe d'un coup à une telle vision d'horreur c'est que son inconscient lui fait clairement comprendre qu'en lui règne encore un mal être profond. Et puis Link se fait attraper avant de tomber dans le lac, il ne voit pas qui est cette personne juste une silhouette d'homme, visiblement ici Link comprend qu'il peut encore agir pour être totalement heureux, surtout que la silhouette qui la rattrapé est fortement éclairée par le soleil comme une lueur d'espoir.

Suite du chapitre : Toute la suite est clairement une remise en question. Link retrouve Zelda. La princesse est par définition la représentation de l'esprit : stade de sérénité, de pureté ultime. Elle symbolise une âme en paix, éradiquée de toutes pulsions. Et c'est bizarrement elle qui explique à Link que Termina n'a jamais existé. Il faut savoir que l'esprit c'est tout au delà même de l'absolue. Il sait ce qui se passe dans le présent, dans le futur, le résultat de tout les calculs du monde, les conséquences suite à chaque cas étudiés. C'est pour cela qu'à partir des paroles de Zelda, Link déduit son propre délire à propos de Termina et qu'en plus il lui manque quelque chose en lui pour que son âme soit en paix. En plus j'écris que Link à mal au crane. La douleur est aussi une communication entre l'inconscient et l'individu pour lui signaler un problème. Et il se trouve que quand Link décide de mener une quête ce mal de crâne disparaît car son inconscient a estimé que le jeune homme avait écouté son problème. De plus Zelda l'encourage à faire cette quête, ce qui prouve que Link en a extrêmement besoin. Notons en plus cette réplique « Je sais. » de Zelda après que Link promet de revenir, là encore on comprend que l'esprit sait tout et que Link peut réussir sa quête et donc sûrement retrouver son titre de Héros du temps.


	2. 7 ans de nouveau

Chapitre 2 : 7 ans... de nouveau.

Sept ans. Il s'était passé sept ans depuis le départ de Link. Comme promis Impa avait ramené Epona, sa pouliche dans le Ranch Lon Lon pour qu'elle grandisse dans l'environnement où elle avait initialement grandit, avec l'amour de Malon, de l'herbe fraîche, un terrain vaste, un abri pour la nuit, du soleil et en compagnie des autres cheveux. La princesse avait précieusement gardé l'Ocarina du temps. Elle avait le pressentiment que cet instrument pourrait encore lui servir. Tant de magie et de mystère entouraient le bel Ocarina. Le symbole de la Triforce brillait sur son bec, les trois petits triangles dorés ne semblaient pas perdre de leur éclat. C'en était fascinant. Zelda le tenait dans ses mains en ce moment même alors qu'elle était en train de se faire coiffer par une de ses courtisanes.

Le peigne passait délicatement dans ses mèches dorées, les assouplissants, les lissants. Puis petits à petits, la suivante les nouaient de manière délicate, y ajoutant des rubans fins, des bijoux dorés. Le visage de la princesse était désormais merveilleusement encadré par cette chevelure d'or faisant briller son visage pâle et emplit de pureté. D'autres suivantes étaient en train de coudre une robe sur son corps, une robe tellement noble et précieuse. Délicate par les tissus fin mais aussi par les couleurs douces au regard. Un mélange de blanc et de rose pâle dénotant également une délicatesse chez la princesse d'Hyrule. Des brochures dorées venaient embellir le bas de sa robe, des épaulières en or lui furent posées aprouvant la puissance de cette femme ainsi que sa forte influence au sein d'Hyrule. Zelda était sublime, au summum de sa beauté et de sa grandeur, elle était prête.

Oui car aujourd'hui était le jour de ses dix-sept ans. Et le roi avait organisé un dinée en son honneur. Au programme, des félicitations et un grand banquet. Impa entra dans la chambre de la princesse et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'image sublime devant elle.

**-Vous êtes prête princesse ?**

Zelda posa ses grands yeux bleus semblables à des saphirs sur sa nourrice et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête positif. Après une dernière vérification pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun plis sur la robe, les suivantes s'écartèrent avec une posture de respect. Zelda s'engouffra alors dans le couloir suivit de sa nourrice et officieusement de son garde du corps. La princesse arriva dans la grande salle du château où des centaines de personnes l'attendaient. Elle fut acclamée dans la joie et le respect. À son passage, les gens s'inclinaient poliment et Zelda les saluait et les remerciait de cet honneur qui lui était fait.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que le dîner n'était que discutions bourgeoise sur l'avenir, la prospérité des différents territoires, les nouvelles lois. Certaines femmes se vantaient de la richesse de leur mari. D'autres personnes de leurs vêtements. Les conversations étaient simplettes, Zelda en avait assez de ce genre de discutions, elle voulait parler avec quelqu'un qui lui apporterait de la culture. Mais là tout ce qu'elle entendait était des brouhaha infinis, ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner, elle se massait les tempes, elle commençait à avoir chaud et surtout à être agacée. Toutes ces conversations inutiles l'oppressait, avant d'étouffer, Zelda décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Arrivée sur ce balcon, Zelda respira un grand coup l'air frais. Elle se sentait d'un coup beaucoup mieux, elle s'approcha de la rambarde et s'appuya dessus pour se laisser un peu aller. La princesse regarda l'horizon. Au pied du château, la place du marché était silencieuse mais éclairée, les chiens jouaient joyeusement comme toutes les nuits. Et au delà la grande pleine d'Hyrule. La lune était haute dans le ciel et c'était une nuit douce. Il faisait bon, il y avait une petite brise agréable. En regardant l'horizon, Zelda pensait à Link, elle eu un petit sourire car elle savait parfaitement qu'il allait bien et sûrement qu'elle allait le revoir bientôt. Elle revoyait le visage non plus enfantin mais presque adulte de l'Hylien. Ses grands yeux bleus rayonnant, ses mains dures et abîmées par l'épée ou la corde de l'arc. Son visage plus fin, moins rond. La jeune femme fut d'un coup sortie de ses certitudes par quelque chose de troublant qui était apparu dans le ciel.

Elle voyait une forme presque humaine, mais pas vraiment en même temps. Ses cheveux étaient des flammes rougeoyantes, elle semblait brûler fortement, à la température du soleil. Mais il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux, ses yeux aussi étaient empli de flamme. Ses pupilles étaient même d'une flamme blanche. Sa peau rouge reflétait l'incandescence des flammes. Depuis son apparition, faisant trembler la terre, Zelda ressentait toutes les énergies du monde répondre à l'appel de cette « femme ». Les énergies étaient très fortes, chaudes et puissantes. La princesse, malgré tout ces énergies ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette entité devant elle. Sans problème, elle avait reconnue Din. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait faire brûler autant de feu et surtout faire réagir autant d'énergie à son apparition, après tout ce fut cette déesse qui avait taillé la terre de ses bras. Son apparition ne présageait rien de bon, Zelda était inquiète, et cela ce confirma. Deux grandes portes apparurent en dessous de Din, des portes immenses, elles emplissaient presque tout le ciel, elles semblaient être faites d'un matériau plus riche que l'or, plus noble que le marbre, plus solide que le diamant. Et ces portes étaient scellées d'une grande poutre en perpendiculaire à ces dernières. Et la déesse du pouvoir les ouvrit d'un coup.

Instantanément, Zelda ressentit un vent glacial, ses cheveux hérissaient sur sa nuque, des sueurs froides dégoulinaient de son dos, ses mains se crispèrent sur la rembarre du balcon. Elle eu du mal à déglutir. Alors qu'elle voyait les portes et Din disparaître, la princesse resta très inquiète. Ce qu'elle venait de voir ne présageait rien de bon, elle savait que quelque chose allait se produire prochainement. Et ses craintes s'amplifièrent quand elle vit sur le dos de sa main, le fragment de la sagesse briller d'un coup. La lumière dorée éclaira le visage de la princesse et ses yeux choqués. Sa Triforce brillait, ce qui signifiait que les trois fragments étaient de nouveau réunit...

Non vraiment très loin de là, sur la comptée d'Hyrule à la sortie du désert, un jeune homme, enveloppé d'un capuchon pour le protéger du sable et de la chaleur, regagnait des terres plus stériles. Autour de lui, l'air semblait pure et vivifiante, douce et sereine. On pouvait marcher à ses côtés sans aucunes craintes. Le jeune homme n'avait pas d'armes sur lui et parfois quelques animaux passaient près de lui sans peur. Cet être semblait avoir une âme paisible et pure. Proche d'un point d'eau, il posa un genoux à terre pour prendre un peu d'eau dans ses mains et se la passer sur le visage pour enfin se rafraîchir de la lourde chaleur précédente du désert. Puis il en bu de grandes gorgées avant d'enlever son capuchon, révélant un visage presque adulte, fin et carré, plus de joue ronde, de petit nez en trompette, cette fois c'était des expressions plus soutenues qui apparaissaient sur ce visage, encadré de cheveux blonds, une tignasse épaisse où y sortait deux petites oreilles pointues, percées de boucles bleues. Visiblement ce garçon avait passé le rite du passage à l'âge adulte. Le jeune homme reprit un peu d'eau pour s'en passer sur le visage, et ouvrit par la suite deux grands yeux bleus.

Juste avant de reprendre la route, il vit loin du point d'eau quelques fleurs, fanées, alors qu'avec un peu d'eau elles seraient sûrement magnifique, resplendissantes. Il se releva et regarda le soleil avec un visage paisible puis il baissa la tête et contempla devant lui la grande pleine d'Hyrule. Lentement il reprit la route avec une direction bien précise. Durant le reste de la journée il traversa la grande pleine, il marchait calmement sans s'épuiser. Et alors que le soleil devenait rouge, le jeune homme aperçu au loin un Ranch. Il sourit et s'y rendit et en se rapprochant, son sourire s'agrandit en entendant une douce voix. C'est sous un soleil couchant qu'il entra dans le Ranch, il s'approcha de l'enclos à chevaux et il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour reconnaître un animal familier. Lentement il passa par dessus l'enclos et siffla une mélodie particulière. La jeune fille dont la voix s'entendait à l'autre bout de la plaine se retourna à l'entente du sifflement, et une jument se dressa sur ses pattes arrières en hennissant de joie, avant de galoper envers le jeune homme. Celui ci l'accueillit, tout sourire et sautilla un peu avec la jument à la crinière de feu. Il lui caressa la tête et embrassa son museau, heureux de la retrouver.

**-Link ! Quelle surprise de te revoir !**

La jeune femme qui chantait, rousse, portant le nom de Malon était allée à la rencontre de Link. Elle fut heureuse de le voir après 7 ans d'absence, et surtout la joie d'Epona l'avait tant réjoui. Elle voyait cette petite jument grandir depuis quelques années, triste de ne pas voir le petit garçon qui lui avait plus et là le sifflement de Link l'avait ravivée et elle avait accouru vers son monteur. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas perdu la mémoire elle aussi, que ce brusque retour à l'enfance, la jument l'avait vécu elle aussi et elle avait attendu pendant sept ans que Link revienne. Le jeune homme continuait de la couvrir de caresse pour lui montrer lui aussi le plaisir des retrouvailles. Comme Epona lui avait manqué, mais redevenu elle aussi une pouliche, il ne pouvait pas lui infligé ce voyage important. Il savait qu'en confiant Epona à Malon, elle grandirait avec amour et soin. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Malon et lui offrit un sourire.

**-Je suis venu un peu à l'improviste, merci d'avoir prit soin d'Epona.**

La jeune femme lui sourit de nouveau en s'inclinant poliment.

**-Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse, tu lui as manqué.**

**-Elle m'a tellement manqué elle aussi, c'est fou comme sa compagnie m'apaise.**

Malon caressa le flanc d'Epona, elle était un peu mélancolique de voir de nouveau la jument partir mais elle savait qu'avec Link elle serait très heureuse. La nuit tombait et la jeune femme était curieuse du voyage qu'avait fait le jeune Hylien. Elle l'avait à peine rencontré quand ils étaient enfants, juste le temps qu'elle lui apprenne le chant d'Epona. Elle avait apprécié partager ce chant avec lui. Alors l'idée de recommençait lui plaisait.

**-Est ce que tu as toujours ton Ocarina ?**

Le jeune homme leva la tête, comprenant les intentions de Malon, malheureusement il baissa les yeux pour faire comprendre que non, il avait redonné l'Ocarina à la princesse avant de partir. À en voir son air mélancolique, la jeune femme saisit qu'il s'était séparé de cet instrument. Mais Link reprit le sourire, il se pencha et ramassa une feuille, il la plia pour pouvoir siffler avec cette feuille. Et il se tourna vers Malon. Celle ci sourit et se mit à chanter plusieurs notes. Sa voix raisonna dans tout le ranch qui demeurait désormais silencieux sous ce ciel étoilé. Elle chantait une chanson de sa mère, décédée alors que Malon n'était encore qu'une petite fille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, Link prit le rythme, puis se calant sur ses notes, il siffla dans la feuille la même mélodie. Malon sentit la joie l'envahir, la mélodie de sa mère était encore plus belle ainsi. L'air de Link couplé à sa voix rendait cette musique plus vivante. De longues minutes durant, ils jouèrent cette musique, profitant de ce moment de bien être. Une fois que la mélodie s'arrêta, Malon pensait qu'il était temps de se séparer et d'aller dormir mais non. Ce fut au tour de Link de lui apprendre une musique. Il porta la feuille à ses lèvres, et le sifflement suivit le rythme du chant de Saria. Cette musique, résonnant au plus profond des bois perdus, lieu d'enfance de Link et surtout apprit par sa meilleure amie, aujourd'hui il la partageait pour la première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malon fut vite emportée par la musique et elle ajouta sa merveilleuse voix, créant un accompagnement aussi parfait qu'avec la chanson de sa mère. Cette nuit ce chant ne fut plus connu uniquement par la forêt. Durant ces deux musiques, ils avaient tout les deux été parfaitement synchronisés comme s'ils avaient joué ces deux chansons plusieurs fois auparavant. Et puis leur regard s'étaient mélangés et un lien s'était créer à travers cette belle chose qu'est l'art.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens étaient assit sur la barrière de l'enclos à chevaux et ils regardaient le ciel. À la beauté de la musique des enfants s'ajoutait l'infinie profondeur de la voûte étoilée, recouvrant la comptée d'Hyrule. Une légère brise glissait à travers les brindilles d'herbes, la paille et leurs cheveux, le vent courant à travers ces éléments les portait vers un sentiment profond d'unité. Malon se tourna vers Link et lui tendit une bouteille de lait, ce lait si spécial qui redonnait des forces à Link quand il le buvait. Il accepta en s'inclinant poliment et rangea la bouteille dans sa sacoche. Alors que cette fois et pour de vrai il allait dire au revoir à Malon, quelque chose l'attira. Sa main plus précisément. Il la regarda et vit que le triangle droit de la triforce, triangle du courage brillait fortement. Link resta silencieux mais en lui il était choqué. Pourquoi la triforce réagissait ? Les trois fragment était-il réunit ? Mais cela était tout simplement impossible. Link regarda le ciel inquiet avant de monter Epona, il salua une dernière fois Malon qui levait grand les bras pour lui faire signe, et le jeune Hylien quitta le Ranch.

Link parcouru la vaste plaine d'Hyrule à dos de sa jument, comme plusieurs années en arrière. Le temps défila assez rapidement à tel point qu'il ne le vit pas passer. Et le jeune homme aperçu enfin le château sous un magnifique levé de soleil. Le château était d'une blancheur parfaite, rayonnant sous ce soleil levant. Une atmosphère apaisante entourait ce palais et toute la cité aux alentours. Link s'y approcha doucement et en tendant l'oreille, il perçu une musique qu'il connaissait bien. Il entra dans la cité et déposa sa jument à l'écurie, il lui flatta le flanc et caressa sa tête avant de se diriger vers la source de la musique. Cette berceuse l'emmena jusqu'au temple du temps. Avant d'y entrer, il s'arrêta et observa la face avant du sanctuaire, une brise un peu fraîche passa à travers cheveux. Pendant un instant il se contentait de frotter ses bras, ayant un peu froid. Puis il observa des fleurs qui entouraient le temple, des fleurs oranges, un peu rougeoyantes. Et la température remonta, la brise devient tiède et agréable. Un sourire apparu sur l'Hylien et enfin il entra dans le temple du temps.

Il tomba sur ce dont il était persuadé de trouver. La princesse Zelda en train de jouer la musique de la famille royale avec l'Ocarina du temps. Il resta proche de la grande porte, écoutant cette musique, il voulait s'en imprégner un peu et regarder de nouveau la princesse sous son visage d'adulte. Puis il décida de signaler sa présence, lentement il avança entre les grandes colonnes, élément porteur du toit et arriva jusqu'à l'autel des trois pierres ancestrales. Son ombre au sol fit stopper le jeu de la jeune Hylienne. Son attention fut attirée et elle leva les yeux. Le bleu profond de ceux ci se mit à briller, son visage doux et si tendre fut empli de joie. Au même instant un rayon de soleil puissant passa à travers les vitraux du temple, l'illuminant, le baignant dans sa lumière si indispensable à la vie. La princesse d'Hyrule se releva, tenant toujours l'instrument divin et Link posa un genou à terre avant de baisser la tête pour s'incliner avec respect devant elle. Zelda, toujours aussi belle, dans sa robe si délicate et si noble, avec ses longs cheveux blonds noués avec grâce, imposa une main sur son cœur et ferma les yeux avant de sourire, heureuse et satisfaite du retour du jeune héros. Son visage si délicat reflétait par ses traits détendu et lisse un bien être immense, nettoyant sept longues années sans le jeune homme. Elle poussa un grand soupir, vidant ses poumons, purifiant son âme de la lourde épreuve qu'elle avait enduré. Puis elle lui tendit enfin sa main, Link releva les yeux avant de la saisir et de se redresser. Son visage désormais d'homme, aux trait plus durs et plus carrés, se relâchèrent un instant, donnant à son visage une légère impression de rondeur, la tension laissée par ses expressions partaient. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent pour laisser entrer plus de lumière et ainsi mieux observer Zelda et lui montrer en retour toute la joie qu'il avait en lui. À son tour un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, l'aura du jeune homme se retrouva transformée, de imposante et rassurante elle était passée à apaisante et comblée. Ce changement d'expression et se sourire redonna l'espace de quelques secondes à Zelda la sensation d'avoir en face d'elle le joyeux petit garçon qu'elle avait connu. Cette retrouvailles permettait à l'un comme à l'autre de voir le succès de l'autre. Hyrule était prospère, le peuple heureux et en sécurité, la princesse avait bien tenu son rôle. Link semblait heureux, fier de lui, plus fort et plus léger d'esprit, l'âme en paix. Derrière eux, il y avait sept années de réussite. Et la main qu'ils se tenait fit passer cette fierté. Zelda prit la main du jeune hylien entre ses deux mains et la serra plus fort, démontrant sa joie face au périple positif de celui ci. Et au même moment, le temple emplit de lumière fut plus lumineux encore, la blancheur des murs brillait, renvoyant la lumière sur eux et un agréable silence prit place dans les lieux, conservant ainsi toute l'intention sur ces deux personne unis par un lien puissant. Il n'y avait qu'eux, leurs réussites et ensuite le monde, toutes ses choses mélangées de manières parfaite.

Puis Zelda vit sur la paume de Link, le fragment droit de la triforce briller, de la même lueur que son propre fragment gauche. Son comportement changea brusquement. Alors qu'elle était si heureuse de retrouver Link, son visage se déforma. Les épais nuages qui passaient en ce moment et cachaient le soleil sur Hyrule, priva le temple de cette splendide lumière, rendant encore plus gris le visage plus qu'inquiet de la princesse. Link perdit son sourire et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et que cela ne prévoyait rien de bon. Ses traits s'endurcirent de nouveau et il posa toutes son intention sur la princesse. Celle ci lâcha la main de Link et croisa les doigts.

**-J'ignore pourquoi la triforce brille, mais je suis inquiète. J'ai vu notre déesse Din ouvrir de grandes portes. Seulement j'ignore encore si cet acte aura un impact bénéfique ou destructeur...**

**-Jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'est rien passé, et bien que la triforce brille, je ne ressens pas la moindre force maligne.**

Mais Zelda ne semblait pas convaincu, elle savait que quelque chose allait se passer. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'est qu'elle redoutait les conséquences. Bonnes ou mauvaises ? L'avenir et les futurs actes le lui diront. Peut être même plus tôt qu'elle le pensait. En effet elle sentit une présence malfaisante entrer dans le temple. La princesse leva les yeux par dessus l'épaule de Link et retint un soupir de terreur. Link s'alarma immédiatement et se retourna de manière vive, protégeant par réflexe Zelda de ses bras.

L'environnement était devenu extrêmement moite, d'une chaleur pesante, comme s'il y avait eu un changement de saison sur Hyrule. Le temple aux couleurs si douces quelques instants auparavant, affichait des couleurs saturées, difficiles à maintenir du regard. L'étrange être qui venait d'arriver était difficile à qualifier. En sa présence, l'air devenait suffocant, comme plus épais. C'était un être de taille moyenne, possédant une peau extrêmement pâle, presque blanche, marquant un manque de vitalité. Son corps était recouvert d'une armure noire mais celle ci était très abîmée, cassée par endroit, marquée par de précédents combats. L'armure de comportait plus de casque, il manquait les protections aux avant bras, ainsi qu'une genouillère et une épaulière. Elle était renfoncée au niveau de la poitrine et plusieurs rayures pouvaient se voir. Ce personnage s'était beaucoup battu dans le passé. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que l'armure qui était en mauvaise état. Lorsque Zelda le regarda enfin, elle eût du mal à maintenir ses yeux sur le spectacle déchirant qu'offrait son corps. Des cicatrices et de nombreuses blessures. Sur son visage, son crane et toutes les parties de peau visible. Elles étaient profondes et d'un rouge flamboyant, comme si toutes ces blessures étaient encore ouvertes et sanguinolentes. Et le plus étrange était qu'il avait une ceinture et un collier extrêmement serrés de la même couleur que ses blessures. Ses mains tout aussi pâles et emplies de blessures que le reste de son corps, possédaient de longues griffes acérées, les griffes étaient un peu circulaire, il lui aurait été si facile d'agripper quoi que ce soit.

Le plus marquant restait son visage, encore plus pale que le reste de son corps. Hormis les nombreuses blessures, bien que terrifiante qui parcouraient son visage, sa bouche était remplit de toutes petites dents irrégulières sauf les canines basses et hautes qui était un tout petit peu plus longues et plus aiguisées. Elles avaient d'ailleurs entaillé la peau de sa mâchoire, laissant à jamais des petites cicatrices. Et il claquait ses dents dans un rythme irrégulier et un bruit particulièrement stressé. Ses yeux... Ils étaient jaune, un jaune repoussant et l'iris d'un noir de jais confondu avec les pupilles empêchait quiconque de faire la séparation entre ces deux parties de l'oeil. Il n'y avait pas de reflet dans cet iris noir, si noir, si... Ses yeux d'ailleurs bougeaient dans tout les sens, ils ne restaient pas fixe, droit devant lui, non ils scrutaient tout le paysage, en particulier Link et Zelda. Ils alternaient entre les deux Hyliens, voulant constamment les surveiller.

Il possédait à sa ceinture rouge deux armes. Une première qui était une épée circulaire non aiguisée mais qui pouvait lui permettre d'attraper quelque chose afin de le tirer vers lui et une autre épée, une lame très affûtée cette fois, sûrement son arme pour attaquer. Ses mains qui tremblaient tout comme le reste de son corps agrippaient fermement le manche de ses deux épées. Et désormais ses yeux jaunes n'étaient concentrés que sur Link et Zelda qu'il fixait à tour de rôle. Cette créature n'était pas un Hylien, ni un Goron, ni un Zora, ni aucune des espèces qui vivaient sur Hyrule. Son nom était Shitto. Et s'il était là, c'était pour une raison précise.

L'ambiance était désormais lourde et oppressante. Il y était difficile d'y respirer. Le silence qui jusqu'à maintenant était d'une importance capitale, était devenu angoissant, pesant surtout. Le chaleur moite était plus intense. Zelda était désormais tétanisée, ses inquiétudes s'étaient révélées exactes. Et ce qui l'effrayait c'était que la sortie était derrière Shitto mais ce n'était pas le pire...

**-Je m'incline devant vous, princesse d'Hyrule et Héros du temps.**

Il passa son bras devant lui pour s'incliner un peu, non sans les quitter des yeux, surveillant chaque mouvements que feraient les deux Hyliens. Link restait bien devant la princesse pour la protéger d'une quelconque attaque, ce guerrier devant lui était un danger monumental. Il le savait, cela se voyait dans sa façon de les regarder, cela s'entendait au son du claquement de ses doigts, cela se ressentait à travers cette mauvaise chaleur et cet air si épais. Zelda voyait un danger plus grand encore car Link... Link n'était pas armée. Tout ce qu'il possédait était ses gantelets d'or mais ni épée, ni arc, ni masse des titans, ni grappin, rien qui pourrait lui permettre de se défendre réellement.

**-Princesse Zelda, nous savons tout les deux que votre pouvoir peuvent refermer les portes du monde des ténèbres.**

**-Alors c'est le monde des ténèbres qui s'est rependu en Hyrule.**

**-En tant que réincarnation de Nyaru vous avez vous et vous seule le pouvoir de fermer ces portes. Vous vous doutez bien que je suis contre un tel acte. Longtemps nous avons été bannit de ce monde où l'on cohabitait avec vous, avant que les déesses ne décide de séparer le bien du mal pour fonder Hyrule. Ces terres étaient aussi les nôtres, nous voulons le récupérer désormais.**

**-Les déesses laissent toujours une chance aux êtres de se racheter en cas de fautes, si le monde des ténèbres à été créé c'est que vous aviez atteints un point de non retour, Hyrule ne peux être compatible avec vous.**

Link se resserra contre Zelda et mit son autre bras devant lui pour instaurer une position de défense. Shitto perdit son calme qu'il avait eu durant les présentation. Ses dents claquèrent plus vite, il trembla plus fort et serraient comme un fou les manches de ses épées.

**-De toutes façons, je ne compte pas vous laisser sortir vivante de ce temple !**

Il se rua en hurlant sur la princesse mais Link bloqua son attaque et l'empêcha de daigener son épée en appuyant sur le manche. Le jeune homme avait naturellement une grande force physique et avec les gantelets, il pouvait soulever d'énormes roches, alors arrêter Shitto fut une chose possible. Et non facile car il s'avérait que Shitto avait lui aussi une force impressionnante. Zelda se dit que Link avait besoin d'une épée, elle passa derrière l'autel des pierres ancestrales afin d'être à l'abri. Sage décision car Shitto saisit Link de ses griffes acérées pour le jeter contre un mur opposé du temple. Le choc fut violent, le jeune Hylien avait sentit son dos percuter la pierre de manière brute, son souffle s'était coupé l'espace de quelques secondes et sa vue s'était troublée. Le temps qu'il revoit clairement, le démon fonçait sur lui de nouveau mais cette fois l'épée en avant. Link eu tout de même le temps de rouler sur le côté alors qu'il entendait le choc de l'épée contre le sol. Au vu du son, l'épée devait être en réalité très lourde. Il réussit à éviter un autre coup d'épée en faisant un saut périlleux arrière, mais ce fut juste car il sentit juste sous ses oreilles, l'air siffler, coupé par l'épée. Il voulu reculer pour éviter de nouveau une attaque de Shitto mais celui ci avait dégainé sa deuxième épée, la circulaire. Et il lui fallut un seul mouvement pour saisir Link et le tirer vers lui. Tout ce passa très vite, l'Hylien percuta l'armure noire de Shitto et arrêta l'épée en agrippant ses poignets de ses deux mains. Un duel de force et de résistance commença. Shitto maintenait fortement son épée circulaire pour que Link ne s'enfuit pas. Il sentait la lame, certes pas aiguisée mais lourde et dure appuyer contre son dos, contre ses côtes, la douleur devenait extrêmement forte, cela lui procurait des sueurs froides et un manque de sensations dans le reste de son corps. Il entendait Shitto qui claquait de plus en plus vite ses dents, il sentait les tremblements de son corps, il voyait ses yeux jaunes qui le fixaient et les iris dont on ne voyait pas le fond, ni un reflet.

**-Link, la porte du temps est ouverte ! Prends la Master Sword !**

Le jeune Hylien força un peu plus sur le poignet de Shitto et il réussit à remonter ses jambes pour prendre appuie sur l'armure et ainsi se dégager en arrière. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter l'épée qui percuta le sol. Puis il se releva et couru vers le piédestal de l'épée légendaire. Seulement, alors qu'il allait contourner l'autel des pierres ancestrales, il eut une vision d'horreur, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, son cœur se figea et les sueurs froides dans son dos s'étaient amplifiées. L'espace d'une seconde, le temps, les sons, tout s'étaient arrêtés.

Devant Link, la Master Sword n'était pas dans son piédestal.

Elle avait disparue.

Link devait agir et vite, il devait protéger Zelda avant tout, c'était la priorité. Le royaume d'Hyrule et la lumière de ce monde ne dépendait que de cela. Alors il attrapa le poignet de la princesse et couru aussi vite que possible dans la direction opposée de Shitto. Celui ci surprit que Link fuit, n'eut pas le temps de se retourner assez vite pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Link sortit du temple du temps avec Zelda et continua de courir, l'écurie était proche du temple. Il pu donc faire monter Zelda sur sa jument avant qu'il ne l'a monte lui aussi. Epona n'attendit pas l'ordre de son maître, elle avait ressentit l'angoisse des deux Hyliens et elle avait comprit qu'il fallait fuir le plus loin possible de la cité. Alors après un hennissement, la jument s'élança. Link connaissait l'endroit idéal pour mettre la princesse en sécurité. Il guida donc sa jument vers la forêt Kokiri.

Zelda savait désormais ce que ces grandes portes ouvertes par Din signifiaient. Mais pourquoi la déesse les auraient ouvertes ? La princesse comprit que seul les actes futures de Link détermineraient le sort d'Hyrule.

* * *

Analyse du chapitre : Le chapitre commence le jour des 19 ans de la Princesse Zelda, ce petit événement annonce le retour de Link à l'âge initial où l'aventure de Ocarina of Time s'était terminée. La description de la princesse à pour but de montrer qu'elle est devenue une femme, que l'âge adulte est de retour. Le deuxième paragraphe décrit sa robe et son allure, une robe rose et blanche, en occident le blanc et le rose est symbole de pureté et de féminité, si ces couleurs sont très douce alors on peut rajouter une sensation d'apaisement liée à la princesse. Elle a de beaux cheveux blonds, des épaulières d'or et beaucoup de brochures et de bijoux dorés, l'or en orient et particulièrement en hindouisme est la couleur qui représente la divinité, ce qui qualifie Zelda d'Esprit de nouveau.

À un moment précis dans la soirée, Zelda ne supporte plus l'ambiance dans la soirée, en effet elle a une sensation désagréable d'entendre trop de bruit, d'avoir les oreilles qui bourdonne, elle à chaud, elle est mal à l'aise alors elle s'écarte et va sur un balcon. Étant le coeur de l'inconscient, Zelda est oppressée par un dérèglement psychique et elle prend du recul pour identifier le problème. Si Zelda est l'esprit de Link et qu'elle se sent angoissée c'est que perturbation est en train de naître chez Link.

Et cette perturbation est vite mise en évidence par l'apparition de Din dans le ciel, ouvrant de grandes portes. Din étant la déesse de la puissance, celle qui a construit Hyrule de ces mains et pouvant être rattaché au "ça" de l'homme, soit l'inconscient, le problème est purement inconscient et risque même d'être violent si Link ne le résous pas. D'ailleurs Zelda ressent très vite un vent glaciale, le froid peut être rapproché à la mélancolie, l'enfermement de soi ou une forme plus discrète d'agressivité, ou encore à une mort longue et douloureuse de l'âme. Enfin le signe de la Triforce sur la main de Zelda brille, ce qui prouve que les trois fragments son réunis, mais tout le monde sait qui détient le troisième fragment, serait-ce le début d'une nouvelle descente aux enfers ?

Passons désormais au retour de Link, notons cette phrase "quelques fleurs, fanées, alors qu'avec un peu d'eau elles seraient sûrement magnifique, resplendissantes.", Hyrule est la traduction de l'état d'esprit de Link, il manque quelque chose à ses fleurs pour qu'elles soient belles, Link aurait-il en lui une partie fanée ? Notez aussi la description de Link dans le paragraphe précédent, les animaux passent proche de lui sans peur, l'air est sereine, on est apaisé proche de lui, il se dégage de lui donc des énergies positives traduisant une sérénité intérieure plutôt élevé, visiblement durant 7 ans Link a accomplit un long travail intérieur qui a de nouveau élevé sa conscience sans pour autant qu'il soit divin mais tout de même assez sage.

Par la suite, la scène du Ranch Lon Lon est très importante, Link retrouve Epona qui est la symbolique de sa meilleure amie, s'étant reconstruit intérieurement et étant fier de lui, Link peut retrouver avec fierté ses amis, voilà pourquoi la scène de retrouvailles entre Epona et lui est aussi touchante. Mais là scène avec Malon est encore plus forte. En effet, les deux jeunes adultes échangent deux mélodies, l'une représentant la mère décédée de Malon et l'autre le chant de Saria. Ils font une mélodie parfaitement en osmose, en apprenant cette chanson à Link, Malon lui confit le décès de sa mère, qu'elle l'aimait, ainsi s'instaure une grande marque de confiance. Link quand à lui enseigne la mélodie que Saria, symboliquement sa grande soeur lui avait apprit. En partageant ainsi quelque chose d'aussi personnel, Link et Malon se nouent une confiance très forte ainsi qu'un lien encore plus fort.

Dans le paragraphe suivant notez cette phrase : "À la beauté de la musique des enfants s'ajoutait l'infinie profondeur de la voûte étoilée, recouvrant la comptée d'Hyrule. Une légère brise glissait à travers les brindilles d'herbes, la paille et leurs cheveux, le vent courant à travers ces éléments les portait vers un sentiment profond d'unité." Après ce partage artistique qui traduit un lien et une confiance forte, tout les éléments de la nature semblent associés à eux deux, il y a une osmose parfaite, la formation d'unité, dans cette situation on va parler d'unité de couple, Link et Malon avait une forte relation enfant à travers Epona et désormais ils partagent suffisamment de chose et de confiance pour s'engager. Cette scène traduit donc l'union entre Link et Malon.

Puis la Triforce brille à son tour sur sa main, il ressent immédiatement l'inquiétude et prend le problème très au sérieux, voilà pourquoi il galope vite vers la cité d'Hyrule afin d'y retrouver Zelda pour comprendre et traiter le problème. D'ailleurs en arrivant au Temple du Temps, Link à froid, le froid est souvent rapporté à la mélancolie, serait-ce le problème en lui ?

Le paragraphe suivant est aussi très important, les retrouvailles entre Link et Zelda. Après 7 ans de travail intérieur, Link peut de nouveau prétendre à son Esprit, voilà pourquoi il peut retrouver Zelda. La description aussi détaillée du visage rayonnant de Zelda, de la lumière apparaissant dans le Temple, de l'inclinaison de Link envers Zelda, de l'attitude de Zelda (mains sur le coeur, soupire profond), de la douceur du visage de Link quand celui ci prend la main de Zelda, du changement radicale de son aura et de l'arrivée d'une grosse quantité de lumière dans le Temple symbolise l'importance de ces retrouvailles. Link vient de récupérer son Esprit, il s'st hissé encore plus haut, se rapprochant de sa divinité.

Pourtant Zelda reste inquiète et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage va le confirmer. Link se met tout de suite dans une position de protection envers Zelda ce qui est logique. Notez le changement immédiat d'ambiance, une chaleur moite qui traduit une sensation d'inconfort voir même d'angoisse. Les couleurs saturées montre en face un problème puissant, chaud, trop chaud et donc dangereux et enfin arrive Shitto. Penchant nous sur lui, il donne une atmosphère presque fiévreuse, donc d'une mauvaise santé soit d'un mauvais état d'esprit. Shitto est clairement la matérialisation d'un problème de Link mais lequel ?

Sa peau est blanche et son armure noire, associés à la mort en orient et aux ténèbres en occident, ce personnage est donc un vice, son armure cassée apportant de la tristesse à ce guerrier. De plus il n'a pas de casque alors on sent que se personnage manque de défense ce qui prouve que le problème peut être traité. Ensuite Shitto possèdent des cicatrices très marquées rouges sanguinolentes tout comme un collier et une ceinture extrêmement serrées, le rouge sang est symbole de colère, d'agressivité et aussi d'impulsivité, mais combiné à un tel enchaînement montre que Shitto est une victime qu'il est prisonnier lui même d'une profonde douleur. Le problème s'identifie donc, Link a en lui quelque chose de très puissant, d'extrêmement violent mais qui le détruit aussi, s'il ne fait rien il sera prisonnier de ce problème.

Passons ensuite à l'attitude et à l'équipement de Shitto, il claque des dents, regarde partout pour tout voir et avoir un contrôle parfait de son entourage, surtout que ces yeux si noirs traduisent une sensation de vide de l'âme, le personnage est donc parfaitement instable et manque de confiance. Ajouté à ses griffes et son épée circulèrent fait pour agripper, Shitto se bat donc en s'imposant, il veut avoir le contrôle de tout et veut surtout tout avoir pour lui. Mais ayant en plus une épée lourde et blessante, on peut désormais identifier le problème, la possessivité. Mais ajouté à la violence de Shitto on comprend que Link est devenu extrêmement possessif et qu'il n'hésitera pas à être violent, impulsif pour garder toutes choses auxquelles il tient mais que cette possessivité est devenue maladive car elle commence à le ranger de l'intérieur et à le rendre paranoïaque, d'où les cicatrices, le collier serré et le mouvement rapide des yeux de Shitto. Mais envers quoi ou à cause de quoi Link est devenu maladivement possessif ?

Le combat traduit également l'ampleur que le problème à prit ainsi qu'un exemple d'agissement de Link. Shitto l'attrape par son épée circulaire avant d'essayer de le tuer de sa lame tranchante, et Link n'est pas armé tout simplement car il n'est pas prèt à faire face à ce problème et que c'est ainsi que Link se comporte. Agripper fortement une chose qu'il aime en l'empêchant d'aller où bon lui semble quitte à être agressif. En agissant ainsi Link perd sa virilité qui est souvent symbole de puissance, mais aussi de confiance en soit, d'équilibre et de protection grâce à la force du masculin, d'où la disparition de la Master Sword qui représente sa virilité mais aussi... son titre de Héros du Temps.

Pour finir, Link n'a pas non plus l'âme souillée ou détruite, voilà pourquoi il peut encore s'enfuir avec Zelda, son esprit est encore solide en lui et s'il choisit de s'enfuir dans la forêt Kokiri c'est parce qu'il espère en retrouvant le cocon de la maison qu'il pourra prendre du recul et en sentant protéger il pourra mieux réfléchir.


	3. Le voyage de Link : partie 1

Chapitre 3 : Le voyage de Link : partie 1

Dans la grande forêt de Firone, il y avait un territoire qui n'appartenait qu'aux peuple des Kokiris. Cette partie de la forêt était secrète, difficile à atteindre quand on ne savait pas comment se repérer dans la forêt. En effet les arbres se ressemblaient énormément, il y avait souvent des épais brouillards empoisonnés qui se déplaçaient entre ses êtres fait d'écorces aussi solide que la pierre, au ras du sol, ce qu'il faisait qu'il était impossible de survivre lorsqu'on était au milieu de ce genre de brouillard.

De plus tout autour du territoire Kokiri, il y avait la partie sauvage de la forêt de Firone, cette partie où vivaient des peuples tout aussi sauvages, telles les Pestes Mojo, les énormes plantes carnivores, les Skultulas ou d'autres insectes tout aussi agressifs. Pour se déplacer en ces lieux, il fallait savoir où aller, avancer efficacement et souplement pour rester aussi discret qu'un Sheikah et atteindre son objectif rapidement.

Et justement au milieu de cette grande forêt, au commencement de la partie sauvage, une jument avançait doucement, prenant soin de poser délicatement ses sabots au sol pour que les vibrations ne soient pas trop intenses. Et pourtant elle portait deux personnes, ce qui faisait tout de même du poids pour rester souple. Mais Epona avançait aussi délicatement que le vent qui passait dans sa belle crinière aussi blanche que la neige. Sur elle, Link était tout aussi silencieux, ses mains étaient agrippées sans force aux poils de son fidèle canasson. Depuis le Temple du Temps, il avait gardé un fort contact physique avec Epona, en tenant sa crinière entre ses doigts, la douceur de ses poils en contact avec la peau des mains lui apportait un certain réconfort. Il avait resserré les cuisses sur les flancs de la jument bien plus que nécessaire, avec cette pression, il ne risquait pas de tomber alors faisait-il cela juste dans le but d'étreindre comme il pouvait Epona ? De plus il se laissait aller de tout son poids sur son dos pour amplifier le contact entre le cavalier et sa monture.

Si on regardait la scène d'un champ plus large, on voyait clairement qu'un lien très fort existait entre le chevalier Link et la magnifique jument Epona.

La princesse Zelda était elle aussi très silencieuse. Rien ne disait que personne ne les suivait. Link venait de lui sauver la vie et d'encaisser le fait que la Master Sword avait disparue. Alors ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de continuer à préserver cette bonne situation. Ils étaient loin dans la forêt, les suivre et les retrouver serait dangereux et très long et puis il y avait d'autres créatures à craindre dans cette forêt. Alors Zelda restait bien tranquille, assise délicatement sur le bas du dos d'Epona, juste derrière Link, elle avait ses jambes sur un même côté d'un flan de la jument. Son épaule était contre le dos de Link et sa tête sur son épaule droite, elle s'était installée ainsi pour être dans une position de détente. Elle pouvait ainsi être parfaitement calme et ressentir pleinement tout ce qui avait une interaction avec elle. La chaleur de Link, sa respiration lente et contrôlée, les battements réguliers de son cœur, les mouvements des muscles de Epona, le contact de ses sabots avec le sol, le vent tiède qui passait dans la crinière blanche de la jument, dans les cheveux blonds des deux hyliens, contre leur peau, entre les feuilles des arbres, l'odeur de l'écorce, de la sève, de l'herbe, de la rosée, de la poussière soulevée par le trottinement d'Epona. Ressentir toutes ces énergies apportait un bien être et un confort plus que positif, cela apaisait toutes les tensions et offrait une expérience de bonheur hors du commun.

Après cette discrète balade, enfin un petit pont fit son apparition. Le fameux pont qui séparait le monde Kokiris au reste d'Hyrule. Ce pont que les Kokiris ne devaient pas franchir sinon au risque d'y mourir, que seul Link avait traversé. La magnifique jument traversa les planches de bois en provoquant quelques sons au contact de ses sabots. Plusieurs enfants virent le canasson en particulier les jumelles qui étaient toujours en hauteur, l'une sur le toit du magasin, l'autre en haut du plus haut tronc d'arbre. Elle crièrent l'arrivée d'un jeune homme et de la belle princesse Zelda. Le grand Mido fut le premier à sortir de sa petite maison fait dans le tronc d'un arbre et il confirma les dires des jumelles.

**-Princesse Zelda ? Quel honneur de vous voir ici, mais que faites vous là ?**

Il avait accouru vers eux suivit de sa petite fée avec les autres Kokiris qui étaient juste derrière, les jumelles, les frères je-sais-tout et tant d'autres. Link était déjà descendu de sa jument et il tendit ses bras pour que Zelda prenne appui sur lui et descende d'Epona en glissant dans les bras de l'Hylien. Elle eu un immense sourire et s'inclina devant ce peuple qui était sous une protection particulière d'Hyrule.

**-Je suis ravis de vous rencontrer cher peuple Kokiris, ma venue doit vous surprendre mais je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous.**

**-Nous sommes tellement ravis de vous accueillir, restez autant de temps que vous le souhaitez ! Répondit l'une des jumelles.**

**-Venez avec nous, nous allons vous présenter au vénérable Arbre Mojo, il sera ravis de parler avec vous !**

La princesse n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un des frères je-sais-tout et une des jumelles lui prenait les mains pour l'emmener vers la clairière où se trouvait le bourgeon de l'Arbre Mojo, avec tout les autres Kokiris et les petites fées de couleurs différentes qui accompagnaient chaque enfant. Elle se retourna tout de même pour offrir un magnifique sourire à Link qui était resté à l'écart, celui le vit et il eu lui aussi un sourire, rassuré d'être de retour au lieu de son enfance. Depuis qu'il était devenu adulte, les enfants ne se souvenaient plus qu'il avait été le petit Link qui avait grandit pendant douze ans avec eux, sans fée, jusqu'au jour où une certaine fée du nom de Navi était venue à sa rencontre pour l'emmener dans la plus grande aventure de sa vie. Mais même si les Kokiris ne le reconnaissaient plus parce qu'il était un Hylien, lui il continuait de les aimer, d'aimer ce lieu, de vouloir les protéger à tout prix.

Il approcha Epona de son ancienne maison et lui donna un peu d'eau avant de lui montrer de l'herbe bien verte, herbe qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, après tout avec le long trajet qu'elle venait de parcourir, un peu d'herbe aussi verte lui ferait un grand bien. Link regarda la petite pancarte à côté de lui, dans la langue Hylienne était inscrit son prénom, il se demandait depuis quand il n'était pas monté dans sa cabane, le lit devait être bien petit, ne convenant seulement qu'à sa taille d'enfant. C'est vrai qu'il avait prit plusieurs centimètres en sept ans, mais après tout il avait déjà connu l'apparence qu'il devait avoir à dix-neuf ans. Bien que Link savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre dans la forêt Kokiri car ce n'était pas sa place après tout, il y était quand même bien en ce moment, il savait que la Princesse serait en sécurité ici, du moins le temps de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé. Des portes ouvertes par Din, son fragment de Triforce qui avait brillé si fort et surtout l'apparition de ce Shitto...

Quel adversaire redoutable d'ailleurs... Quand Link y repensait, sa mine devenait plus grise, sa mâchoire se crispait démontrant une nervosité bien présente et il fronçait les sourcils. De temps en temps, quelques frissons s'emparaient de lui. Il repensait encore à sa force incroyable, son agressivité plus que dangereuse, une agressivité brûlante, brutale, immédiate et il se rappelait aussi de ses dents qui claquaient dans un rythme rapide, transmettant une nervosité des plus pénibles. Mais ce que Link se souvenait surtout c'était sa manière de se battre, directe, brutale et frontale, son épée circulaire pour l'attirer à lui avant de tuer violemment sa victime d'un coup puissant de sa deuxième épée, elle bien tranchante. Il se souvenait encore quand Shitto l'avait attrapé avec son épée circulaire pour l'attirer à lui et le tuer de son autre épée. Link allait devoir trouver un moyen de se battre intelligemment, en restant à bonne distance, tout en attaquant au bon moment et surtout efficacement.

Mais pour le moment Link devrait profité d'être retourné dans le lieu de son enfance, Zelda était avec les enfants près du vénérable Arbre Mojo, discuter avec eux lui prendrait sûrement du temps et aussi beaucoup de plaisir. L'hylien devait bien s'occuper en attendant, Epona s'était allongée pour dormir alors qu'elle venait de bien manger, il pouvait donc s'en remettre qu'à lui. Un passage en hauteur attira son attention, c'est ainsi qu'il su quoi faire. Il escalada le lierre derrière la maison de Mido et avec assurance il pénétra les bois perdus.

Si la partie de la forêt de Firone entourant la forêt des Kokiris était réputée pour être dangereuse, ce n'était rien comparé aux bois perdus. Il y avait une nette différence entre la clairière où se trouvait les petites maisons des enfants et ces lieux. Déjà il y faisait beaucoup plus sombre, il était d'ailleurs quasiment impossible de voir le ciel. Les arbres étaient très serrés entres eux en plus de se ressembler. L'air était beaucoup plus froid, et l'herbe et les feuilles des arbres d'un vert nettement plus sombre que celui du reste de la forêt. Il y avait beaucoup moins d'animaux dans cette partie de la forêt et une atmosphère lourde y régnait. Comme si on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans regarder dans tous les sens s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui allait nous tomber dessus. Les êtres vivants qui pénétraient les bois perdus, perdaient immédiatement leur sens de l'orientation et ils étaient incapable de retracer le chemin qu'ils avaient fait dans l'autre sens. Cette partie de la forêt encourageait tout êtres à se perdre. D'ailleurs si un Kokiri s'y égarait alors il ne retrouvait jamais le chemin de sa maison et devenait un Skull Kid... un petit être qui changeait d'apparence et qui devenait peureux et méfiant, condamné à errer dans ces bois perdus.

Mais Link n'était pas impressionné par cette ambiance, loin de là. Au contraire, il avait apprit à écouter les éléments de la nature, même dans ces bois. Bien que cela faisait peur, il savait où aller et refaire le chemin inverse sans problème. Il pouvait se promener des jours dans les bois perdus sans se perdre, retrouvant son chemin à chaque fois. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, il respira un grand coup, profitant des odeurs et de l'air un peu plus frais pour se vivifier. Puis il avança à travers les arbres avec le sourire. Après plusieurs pas, ses longues oreilles vibrèrent un peu à l'entente d'un certain son, plusieurs notes misent à la suite pour former une mélodie. Et cet instrument, cette mélodie, il les connaissaient bien, très bien même. Son cœur accéléra un peu et la température de son corps augmenta légèrement, une sensation de bonheur prit place dans son ventre. Son sourire devint encore plus grand et il accéléra même l'allure pour aller vers cette musique qu'il aimait tant.

Ainsi Link arriva vers un lieu qu'il connaissait bien, un endroit un peu plus lumineux que les bois perdus, plus chaux aussi vu que quelques rayons du soleil s'infiltraient jusqu'ici : le bosquet sacré. Étant plus grand et plus agile que lorsqu'il était enfant, Link prit un peu d'élan et aussi appui sur le mur face à lui pour finalement s'y accrocher et l'escalader sans problème. Sa souplesse et son agilité l'y aidant fortement. Plutôt que d'emprunter le petit labyrinthe empli de Peste Mojo, il préférait passer par dessus pour atteindre plus rapidement l'escalier le menant jusqu'aux portes du grand Temple de la Forêt. Et enfin il pu pleinement profiter de la source de cette musique, l'Ocarina que jouait Saria son amie d'enfance.

La plus sage des Kokiris et aussi la plus mature jouait de son instrument en l'appréciant pleinement, les yeux fermés et concentrée sur les mouvements de ses doigts. Link s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit près d'elle, restant calme et silencieux pour ne pas la déranger, fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de cette mélodie. Cette musique si importante, si décisive qui l'avait tant guidé dans son enfance, et qu'il avait prit un réel plaisir à la partager avec Malon. Cette musique qui lui avait permit dans son aventure de parler à Saria afin d'être guidé. La sage de la forêt termina enfin sa mélodie, pleine de joie d'être venue jusqu'au bosquet pour y jouer ce morceau, c'était devenu une habitude pour elle, quelque chose d'important de sa journée.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de plus important encore qui était venu jusqu'à elle. En effet, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ceux ci se remplir de joie quand elle vit qu'à ses côtés il y avait son ami, son si précieux ami : Link. Il la regardait aussi, le visage encore plein de bien être suite à la mélodie jouée par Saria, il lui souriait, lui aussi était vraiment heureux de la voir après toutes ces années. La jeune fille serra son Ocarina contre sa poitrine tout en fermant les yeux avant de se lever et d'aller prendre Link dans ses bras. L'hylien était devenu de nouveau plus grand qu'elle, on pourrait croire qu'il serrait une enfant, sa petite sœur dans ses bras alors que Saria était bien plus âgée et plus mature que lui. Mais il était un Hylien et elle une Kokiri, elle ne pouvait pas grandir alors désormais c'était définitif, elle serait toujours plus petite que lui mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de rester amie avec lui. Saria s'éloigna de lui pour reprendre place sur le petit rocher où elle avait joué de la musique, Link lui prit place dans l'herbe moelleuse mais fraîche du bosquet sacré. La nuit tombait alors une petit brise s'installait sans pour autant déranger les deux protagonistes.

**-Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, cette fois tu as préféré te débrouiller seul, sans faire appel à moi ?**

**-Oui, j'ai redonné l'Ocarina à Zelda, alors je ne pouvais pas jouer de musique, ce voyage j'avais réellement envie de l'entreprendre seul, c'était important pour moi.**

**-Voudrais-tu le partager avec moi désormais ?**

Link leva les yeux vers Saria et un immense sourire apparu sur son visage. Oui il était près à parler de son voyage avec quelqu'un et le dévoiler à son amie d'enfance était le meilleur des débuts. Link inspira un bon coup et entreprit un long récit qui décrivait sept années de sa vie. Sept longues mais riches années qui avaient été bénéfiques pour lui.

Le petit Hylien âgé de douze venait de franchir le pont levis de la grande cité d'Hyrule. Son réveil était encore un peu difficile, après tout dormir pendant deux jours et se réveiller avec comme nouvelle que l'aventure que l'on venait de vivre était fausse était un coup sur le moral. C'était en partie la raison de ce nouveau voyage. Un voyage qu'il voulait faire seul, pas d'Epona pour le faire avancer, pas d'Ocarina donc pas question de communiquer avec Saria, non Link voulait réellement faire ce périple, cet enrichissement seul. Il se souvenait encore des quelques jours en arrière où il avait un corps d'adulte, un esprit pur et plein de ressentis du monde entier, maintenant il savait qu'il ne pourrait même plus porter la Master Sword tant elle serait lourde. Alors s'il voulait retrouver ce niveau de conscience aussi élevé, il devait refaire tout un travail sur lui même, mais cette fois on ne lui offrirait pas immédiatement un corps de dix neuf ans, non cette fois il allait devoir forger son corps et son esprit.

Dur besogne mais Link était près. Il leva les yeux au ciel et contempla ce magnifique lit bleu parfait illuminé d'un grand soleil. Ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau adaptés à la lumière vive, il reprenait des forces rapidement ce qui le fit sourire, au moins il avait toujours une bonne endurance et surtout il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Alors par où pouvait-il commencer ? La grande plaine d'Hyrule s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, il y avait beaucoup de destination mais laquelle choisir en premier ?

**-Hey petit !**

Link entendit qu'on l'appelait vu qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde d'autre sur le pont levis alors il se tourna et aperçu une carriole tirée par deux vaches avec assit à l'avant un homme d'un certain âge. Il avait les cheveux gris et une moustache, un chapeau sur la tête pour le protéger du soleil et des habits un peu vieux et recousus à certain endroit. Cet homme devait sûrement être un paysan, commerçant. Et au vu de sa grande carriole remplit de plusieurs tonneaux et rondins de bois, ainsi que de différentes caisses, il devait avoir un commerce plutôt important. Le petit garçon se dirigea donc vers lui et se posta à côté de la carriole pour l'écouter.

**-Je vais à Cocorico, voudrais-tu me rendre service en m'accompagnant pour m'aider à décharger une fois là bas ? Tu as l'air d'un petit garçon costaud !**

Le vieil homme avait un bon sourire sous sa moustache, il demandait un petit service ni plus ni moins. La sueur sur son front montrait qu'il effectuait un travail particulièrement difficile, alors pourquoi le faisait-il seul ? C'était étrange, surtout pour un homme de son âge. C'est pour cela que Link accepta avec un grand plaisir, il fit un hochement de tête dynamique avec un beau sourire. Le vieil homme eu un rire de joie avant de tendre sa grande main pour saisir celle plus petite du garçon afin de le hisser sur la carriole avant d'ordonner aux deux vaches d'avancer. Link prit donc place à côté de celui ci et s'assit confortablement, il haussa les sourcils quand il vit que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, mais il se rappela qu'il avait un corps de douze ans. Alors pour être dans une meilleure position, il balança un peu ses jambes. La carriole avançait doucement mais le mouvement de celle ci était reposante.

**-Je suis bien content d'être aidé aujourd'hui !**

**-Vous travaillez toujours tout seul ?**

**-Oh non ! D'habitudes il y a mon fils avec moi, mais il s'est cassé le bras car une lourde étagère lui est tombée dessus alors du coup il reste à la maison pour cueillir les herbes et les nettoyer avant de les mettre en caisse. Ma femme aurait bien voulu venir m'aider mais cette année la récolte de blé est particulièrement importante alors pendant que je fais le commerce elle taille le blé pour en faire des graines.**

**-C'est vrai qu'il fait très beau, c'est nécessaire pour cultiver ?**

Ravi de voir que ce garçon était curieux et s'intéressait de plus près à son travail, le vieil homme eu de nouveau un sourire, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il prit l'initiative d'expliquer tout son travail.

**-Oui il faut qu'il y ai du soleil mais pas trop, car un soleil trop fort c'est mauvais pour les végétaux et la terre doit être suffisamment humide. J'habite près du lac Hylia alors la terre est très bonne à cette endroit, je cultive donc de grand champs de blé pour en faire des graines et des céréales que je donne aux animaux et aux habitants d'Hyrule. Comme je suis aussi proche de la forêt, je coupe du bois afin de leurs en apporter, les gens peuvent ainsi faire du feu ou des meubles, mais du coup je ramasse aussi certaines herbes à la lisière pour les apothicaires.**

**-Oh je comprend, c'est grâce à vos herbes que les apothicaires font des potions de soin ou de magie ?**

**-Oui tu as tout comprit mon garçon !**

Link eu un joli éclat de rire. Il était content, en rencontrant cet homme, il avait apprit des choses, il avait apprit un peu plus sur Hyrule. Car dans la forêt Kokiri on ne savait pas grand chose d'Hyrule et lorsque Link avait quitté sa petite forêt pour venir en aide au pays, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement le visiter, ni d'apprendre à le connaître et le comprendre. Il s'était contenté de le parcourir de temple en temple pour arrêter Ganondorf. Mais maintenant c'était différent, il pouvait prendre le temps de découvrir Hyrule, son voyage lui servirait en partit à cela. Et grâce à ce vieil homme, il avait comprit d'où venait la nourriture pour les poules, les chevaux, les vaches, les céréales, comment le bois arrivait jusqu'à Hyrule pour en construire des étables, ou des meubles pour les maisons, comment les apothicaires faisaient les potions plus qu'utiles aux hyliens. Il découvrait la vie de marchand, il découvrait la vraie vie hylienne, la vie de sa race, il découvrait un peu plus le monde. Alors il était vraiment heureux, c'était un nouveau sentiment, un sentiment de bonheur qu'on ressentait justement dans ce genre de situation, quand quelqu'un nous avait apprit quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose qui avait de l'intérêt, du vécu et cette notion de partage tissait des liens entres les gens et créait une sorte d'harmonie et de confiance. Ainsi Link comprenait un peu mieux les relations entre les hyliens.

Il était encore plus ravi qu'avant et il avait hâte d'arriver à Cocorico pour découvrir la suite de ce mode de vie, celui de commerçant et aussi pour aider ce vieil homme afin qu'il rentre plus vite chez lui retrouver sa femme et son fils et passer de bons moments avec eux. Il voulait en apprendre d'avantage et il était presque excité sur le siège de la carriole désormais. Comme le village de Cocorico était plutôt proche de la cité d'Hyrule, il lui fallut attendre encore une heure avant d'y arriver. Et enfin le joli petit village, coincé entre plusieurs collines fit son apparition. La carriole pénétrait ses frontières et le petit hylien était ravi de retrouver ce village. L'ambiance y était tellement calme, si sereine, les gens étaient souriant, détendu, encore plus qu'avant maintenant que le monstre de l'ombre jadis enfermé dans le puits avait été vaincu par Link. Il y régnait une atmosphère tellement conviviale qu'habitait ici devrait être un vrai bonheur.

Mais pour le moment, il n'était pas question de s'allonger dans l'herbe afin de se reposer tout en regardant les habitants marcher, non Link avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. La carriole avança un peu plus dans le village jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une maison qui possédait un enclos à poules. Là le vieil homme descendit en positionnant bien son chapeau sur sa tête pour se protéger du soleil qui tapait encore malgré que la journée soit un peu plus avancée. Puis il alla à l'arrière de la carriole alors que Link en sautait pour le rejoindre, il se mit à côté du vieil homme et attendit les instructions.

**-On doit d'abord mettre tout les rondins de bois dans la réserve de bois du village, ensuite on donnera les planches aux bricoleurs qui construisent le stand de tir à l'arc là bas. Ensuite toutes les petites caisses sont pour l'apothicaire, tu es prêt à utiliser tes petits bras ?**

**-Oui allons y !**

Link grimpa de nouveau dans la carriole pour attraper plusieurs rondis qu'il déposa sur les bras du vieil homme avant d'en prendre quelques uns et de le suivre jusqu'à la réserve de Cocorico. Les rondins de bois étaient plus ou moins lourds et au fur et à mesure que Link en transportait, il avait de plus en plus chaud, son bonnet avait beau le protéger il avait quand même le front en sueur et les cheveux collés à son visage. Mais malgré tout il avait suffisamment de force pour transporter autant de bois et de caisses ce qui impressionnait le vieil homme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un si petit gamin possède autant d'endurance et de force mais c'était mieux pour lui, il allait pouvoir revoir sa famille plus rapidement que prévu.

Quand à Link, il était tellement heureux, il était passé plusieurs fois à Cocorico, pour entrer dans le puits ou dans le Temple de l'Ombre ou encore aller jusqu'à la montagne du Péril. Mais il était passé en coup de vent dans le village, sans vraiment observer la vie active de celui ci. Et là en livrant les rondins de bois, il pouvait remarquer les différentes femmes qui s'occupait des poules ou de tenir des magasins, des ouvriers qui travaillaient de manière plutôt étrange en dansant sur leurs structures. D'ailleurs Link pouvait profiter de la manière dont ils fonctionnaient et dont ils construisaient ce bâtiment en leur donnant les planches. Puis il avait été chaleureusement accueillit par les apothicaires en livrant les caisses pleines de plantes. Il voyait comment le village tournait, comment les gens étaient heureux lorsqu'on leur apportait ce dont il avait besoin. Cette sensation de rendre juste service était tellement agréable.

C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il termina sa tache, il s'essuya le front avec un immense sourire, enrichi. Le vieil homme, qui avait lui aussi un sourire derrière sa moustache vint à sa rencontre et il lui tapota le dos, fier et surtout ravi d'avoir finit aussi tôt. Le sourire de Link restait figé sur son visage, il rigolait même un peu et le vieil homme en était touché.

**-Et bien c'est tellement rare de voir un petit qui apprécie autant de travailler !**

**-C'est surtout agréable de découvrir comment les gens vivent.**

**-Alors je te souhaite d'en apprendre plus, en tout cas voici pour toi !**

Le vieil homme tendit un petit rubis rouge à Link, celui ci le prit de bon cœur et s'inclina pour le remercier et après une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule, le grand père remonta sur sa carriole et ordonna aux vaches d'avancer. Le petit hylien couru un peu à côté de la carriole pour accompagner le vieil homme et lui faire de grande signe de la main puis une fois qu'il ne pouvait plus le suivre, il fit demi tour et couru encore plus vite. Car au centre du village, il y avait une grande tour faite de planches de bois, cette tour permettait à un soldat de voir la plaine tout autour du village et de prévenir si jamais une créature de nuit entrait dans l'enceinte du village. Link grimpa le plus vite possible en haut de cette tour pour pouvoir continuer de voir le vieil homme s'éloigner. Il resta ainsi planté là, regardant l'horizon et ceux même une fois que la carriole était loin. Il voyait au loin le soleil se coucher, offrant à la plaine une magnifique lueur rougeâtre. Ce soleil couchant en plus de terminer une longue journée sur Hyrule, qu'elle soit de labeur, de garde, de vente, d'amusement ou de travail au château, il terminait aussi pour Link une journée d'apprentissage.

C'était curieux mais Link se sentait réellement bien, il y a quelques heures encore, il s'était réveillé un peu faible et paniqué d'avoir découvert que Termina n'avait jamais existé, que son titre de Héros du Temps avait belle et bien disparu et qu'il aurait besoin de ce long voyage pour se restructurer mais à l'instant présent son état psychologique était beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait léger, un peu plus détendu au fond de lui. Peut être que son voyage n'était pas juste une longue marche à travers ce pays dont il n'avait jamais prit le temps de découvrir mais plutôt une série d'épreuves et de découvertes qu'il devait passer pour reforger son corps et ainsi retrouver cette puissance qu'il avait eu, le jour de ses vrais dix-neuf ans.

Le petit garçon bailla mais il restait en haut de la tour pour regarder la nuit tomber, doucement le ciel s'assombrissait, il faisait de plus en plus sombre et une brise fraîche s'installait, passant dans ses cheveux blonds. Link s'appuya sur les barrières et posa sa tête sur ses bras. Il regardait au loin les chiens squelettes sortirent de la terre de la grande plaine, mais il n'y avait aucun danger, le pont-levis de la cité était levé et tous les autres villages étaient barricadés. Ces squelettes étaient condamnés à errer sur cette plaine jusqu'au levé du jour. La nuit était désormais plutôt fraîche, Link frissonna un peu, le vent souleva ses cheveux et passa sur sa nuque, ses poils hérissèrent et il commença à trembler un peu. Il y avait un ciel d'encre mais une pleine lune, offrant une grande lumière à Hyrule, mais cette lumière, en se reflétant sur le visage de Link donnait à sa peau une couleur plus pâle, ses cheveux blonds étaient moins éclatant ainsi que ses yeux qui étaient devenus bleus clairs, presque gris. C'était quand le soleil brillait que Link était vraiment rayonnant.

Link pensa enfin à descendre l'échelle pour retrouver la terre ferme, il regardait autour de lui, certaines personnes étaient encore dehors pour se promener, profitant de l'air frais mais ils étaient couvert. On voyait aussi de la lumière à travers les fenêtres des maisons, quelques caquètement des poules, même de nuit, le village de Cocorico était vraiment apaisant. Link se frottait les bras et regardait tranquillement autour de lui mais une main sur son épaule le fit légèrement sursauter alors il se retourna et fut surprit de voir Impa. La grande Sheikah qui avait fondé ce village, scellé le monstre de l'ombre et qui était aussi la garde du corps de la princesse Zelda.

**-Dame Impa, vous aviez envie de revoir votre village ?**

**-Oui la princesse m'a dit que tu irais sûrement à Cocorico car c'était le premier village que tu avais visité après ton petit village natal dans la forêt Kokiri.**

**-Princesse Zelda a vu juste, mais si à la base je suis là c'est parce que j'ai aidé un homme à décharger tout son bois !**

**-Oui je sais, quelques habitants du villages t'ont vu et me l'ont racontés.**

À ces paroles, Link eu de nouveau un petit éclat de rire, le simple fait de parler de sa journée égaillait l'hylien au possible. C'était étrange en plus, les gens avaient appréciés son geste et en parlaient avec de bons termes. Et même Impa semblait touchée par son action. D'ailleurs en le voyant frissonner un peu elle lui proposa de dormir chez elle. Elle avait plusieurs lits alors elle pouvait bien en céder un au petit garçon. Link accepta donc avec plaisir, il commençait à être fatigué dû à sa journée de la labeur alors il couru vite chez Impa et sauta sur le premier lit, le matelas moelleux et les couettes chaudes le réconforta et il sombra vite et même très vite dans un sommeil réparateur.

Impa l'avait suivit et désormais elle le regardait dormir avec un petit sourire. Elle remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et éteignit les bougies pour qu'il puisse vraiment bien dormir. La Sheikah enleva le katana qui était accroché à son dos et le posa sur sa table. Elle s'étira un peu et alla se coucher à son tour en lançant un dernier regard bienveillant sur le petit protéger de la princesse. Elle avait eu raison en pensant que Link était sûrement à Cocorico, Zelda lui avait dit qu'elle voyait d'un très bon œil son voyage et c'était sûrement le cas. Les jours, les mois et les années le diront.

Le lendemain, Link fut réveillé aux premières lueurs du soleil. La journée de la vieille l'avait tellement marquée qu'il voulait en revivre encore une. Découvrir, apprendre de nouvelles choses et les partager ensuite. Alors il se leva rapidement et prit un peu d'eau dans une bassine pour s'en passer sur le visage. La fraîcheur de l'eau électrisa sa peau et le fit frissonner ce qui activa tout son cerveau et il fut un peu mieux réveillé. Il s'étira et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage, il ouvrit les placards dans le but de trouver du lait et peu de noix mojo ainsi que quelques fruits. Par chance Impa avait tout cela alors Link prit de grandes gorgées de lait et quelques noix. Tout en mangeant il regardait la maison de la nourrice de Zelda, il y avait des livres, beaucoup de livres. Link s'approcha des livres, il en prit un et toucha la couverture, ses doigts passaient sur les petites gravures hyliennes qui formaient le titre du livre mais Link ne savait pas lire, c'était toujours Navi qui lisait pour lui...

Navi... Où était la petite fée en ce moment ? Sûrement en train de s'occuper d'un kokiri. Ou dans un sommeil profond pour attendre la naissance d'un nouveau kokiri. Bref elle attendait son moment, son vrai but. Mais elle manquait terriblement à Link, sa petite voix, ses mises en gardes, son soutien... elle était devenue son amie, une personne sur qui il pouvait compter, qui lui avait apporté du réconfort et du positif. Mais après tout, c'est vrai, il était un hylien, Navi n'avait donc rien à faire avec lui, il devait s'y faire, accepter cette situation. Link soupira et reposa donc le livre car après tout cela ne servait à rien d'ouvrir le livre.

**-Tu aimes la lecture ?**

C'était Impa qui était arrivée derrière lui, elle venait de se réveiller et de s'équiper, même son katana était déjà accroché dans son dos. Elle bu un peu de lait elle aussi et s'assit à table proche de Link. Celui ci s'assit à son tour en face d'elle pour terminer son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie.

**-Je ne sais pas lire.**

**-Vraiment ? Je peux t'apprendre si tu le veux.**

**-Ah oui ? Vous pourriez vraiment ?**

**-Si tu as envie d'apprendre oui avec plaisir.**

**-Merci ! On commence quand ?**

**-Prends un livre.**

Link ne l'a fit pas répéter une deuxième fois, il reprit le même livre que celui qu'il avait prit et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Impa. Il ouvrit la première page et regarda les écritures hyliennes. La nourrice Zelda se pencha sur le livre et commença à montrer les différentes lettres à Link puis les différentes sonorités. Pendant plusieurs jours, Link apprit avec Impa à lire et désormais il pouvait prendre plaisir à lire pleins de livres. Et d'ailleurs dés qu'il avait du temps pour lui, il lisait. Et plus il lisait, plus il comprenait les mots, les tournures de phrases et du coup plus son niveau de parole augmentait. Il parlait beaucoup mieux, les gens le comprenait mieux et surtout il pouvait lire tous les panneaux.

C'était de plus en plus agréable, ses journées étaient remplies de découvertes, d'activités qui l'enrichissait. Il se levait le matin et sortait pour tourner dans le village. La plupart du temps il regardait les ouvriers construire ce qui serait un futur stand de tir à l'arc, il le savait car dans le futur il avait eu le meilleur recors. Mais comme il était souvent dans le coin, les ouvriers lui demandait de lui passer tel ou tel instruments. Mais au fur et à mesure les ouvriers l'avaient hissés sur la construction et lui avaient montré comment placer une planche et bien la fixer. Ils lui avaient aussi montrer comment mettre les briques les unes sur les autres et faire un bon ciment. Mais le reste du temps aussi, il courrait après les poules pour les rapporter à Anju qui à chaque fois le remerciait en riant. Les cocotes s'enfuyaient toujours pour gambader à travers tout le village. Dés que des livraisons arrivaient dans le village, Link aidait à les décharger pour les livrer aux commerçants ou tout simplement aux gens. Et à chaque fois, il avait les sourires de ces villageois et à chaque fois il apprenait de nouvelles choses.

Il passait un peu de temps avec l'apothicaire pour comprendre le pouvoir médicinal des plantes et d'autres éléments de la flore. Et du coup de temps en temps il quittait le village pour aller dans la forêt afin de reconnaître les herbes médicinales, certains champignons ou feuille d'arbres qui servaient à faire des potions. C'est alors qu'en quelques semaines, il avait apprit à faire de lui même les potions rouges et vertes. Ce qui serait très utiles par la suite. Il faisait tant de choses dans ce village, derrière le moulin, il y avait des grands champs de culture de blé, le moulin alimentait le champ en eau. Link avait voulu y faire un tour un jour et il avait découvert comment on plantait et débroussaillait le blé. Un jour un des paysans lui avait tendu sa houe, Link l'avait prit timidement sans comprendre et l'homme lui avait montré comment débroussailler le blé, alors il s'était exécuté, puis il avait roulé le blé en grosses botes et les avait apporté aux vaches pour qu'elles puissent manger. Il avait aussi mit les botes dans des carrioles pour qu'elles soient transportées à travers tout Hyrule puis il était retourné auprès des paysans pour cette fois apprendre à planter le blé.

Tant de choses, il apprenait tant de choses dans ce village, travaux, relations commerces, relations humaines, petites anecdotes, échanges amusants et joyeux avec d'autres gens et quand sa journée était bien remplie il lisait de nouveau avant de dormir bien profondément, fatigué et enrichi de sa journée.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il pensait qu'une nouvelle journée pleine de connaissance allait commencer, il fut surprit de voir sur le panneau des nouvelles de Cocorico une nouvelle affiche. Ainsi qu'un gros groupe de personne, des murmures sortaient de cette foule, des murmures de surprise, d'incompréhension mais aussi des murmures de refus. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lire pour que ça déclenche autant de réactions ? Comme Link savait lire désormais, il traversa la foule pour arriver jusqu'au panneau et commença à lire, c'était une annonce fait par la princesse Zelda elle même et approuvée par le roi.

« Mes chers Hyliens, sans le savoir le pays d'Hyrule a été confronté à un immense drame. Vous le savez grâce aux origines même des fondements de notre pays que le Temple du Temps renferme de grand pouvoir comme celui de voyager à travers le temps lorsque l'on possède l'Ocarina du Temps. Le chef des Gerudo du nom de Ganondorf est venu jurer fidélité à mon père, le roi mais cet homme vil et mauvais à trahis cette confiance, il a traqué nos trois peuple en maudissant leur grands gardiens et il a violé le Saint Royaume. Durant sept longues années, il a plongé notre beau royaume dans le Chaos, détruisant notre cité, tuant bon nombre de membres notre peuple, plus aucun endroit n'était sûr... mais un jeune homme du nom de Link a brandit la Master Sword et il trouva les descendants des six sages pour les réanimer, ce jeune homme est l'élu des déesses, il a terrassé Ganondorf et sauvé le Saint Royaume ainsi qu'Hyrule. Mais comme notre pays était détruit j'ai moi même utilisé l'Ocarina du Temps pour remonter le temps de sept ans afin qu'on arrête Ganondorf le jour où il jura fidélité pour sauver Hyrule. Aujourd'hui Link est certes un petit garçon de douze ans mais c'est lui que vous devez remercier car c'est lui qui a sauvé Hyrule, c'est le légendaire Héros du Temps.

Princesse Zelda »

Link n'en revenait pas, Zelda avait diffusé toute la vérité à travers Hyrule, désormais les gens sauraient tous les combats qu'il avait livré, tout les actes qu'il avait accompli, que c'était lui le Héros du Temps. Il se tourna vers les gens avec un immense sourire, tous les habitants de Cocorico savait qu'il s'appelait Link mais contre toutes attentes, certaines personnes étaient perplexe alors que d'autres n'y croyaient même pas, d'autres encore avaient des petits rire moqueurs.

**-Je veux bien croire la princesse Zelda, mais si le Héros du Temps existe il aurait l'apparence d'un grand guerrier !**

**-Et il porterait donc la Master Sword et aussi l'Ocarina du Temps, avoua une autre personne.**

Link ne pu répondre, l'Ocarina c'était Zelda qui l'avait, il lui avait rendu avant son voyage et la Master Sword était sur son piédestal. Il n'avait rien pour prouver qu'il était le Héros du Temps, juste sa parole, mais qui pouvait croire un enfant de douze ans ? Un des ouvriers avec qui il avait beaucoup travaillé vint vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule avec un grand sourire.

**-Tu es un bon petit gars, tu nous aide beaucoup et tu es très gentil mais de là dire que tu es le Héros du Temps c'est un peu trop.**

Les autres citoyens approuvèrent l'ouvrier avant de se disperser, laissant Link seul face à cette grande annonce. Les gens retournaient à leurs occupations, travail ou loisir et ils continuaient de vivre comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien lu. Bien sûr ils croyaient au fait que durant sept ans Hyrule avait été plongé dans le Chaos puis sauvé et que la Princesse avait remonté le temps mais ils ne voulaient pas admettre que Link était le légendaire Héros du Temps, qu'il avait retrouvé la Master Sword, qu'il utilisait l'Ocarina du Temps et que celui ci était l'élu de Farore. Alors au final que la Princesse dise la vérité ou non ne changeait rien, car Link était toujours au même point, sans son titre de Héros du Temps. Et effectivement une nouvelle journée commençait tout aussi identique que les autres pour ces citoyens qui n'avaient donc personne à remercier.

Au milieu de Cocorico, il y avait un petit garçon qui était tout seul, assez éloigné des autres hommes, il était silencieux et il ne bougeait pas. Alors que c'était une journée radieuse, le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuage, le rendant aussi gris que triste et plus encore. Puis l'orage éclata et une forte pluie tomba. Elle était si violente que les terres furent vite humides et boueuses, les gens rentraient chez eux en vitesse pour s'abriter, le moulin tournait très vite et pourtant ce petit hylien ne rentrait pas à l'abri. Cette puissante pluie vint s'écraser contre ses cheveux blonds redevenus ternes à cause de ce ciel gris, les aplatissant sur son visage lui donnant un air négligé. Et la pluie devint plus forte encore, l'orage éclata avec violence sur tout Hyrule, c'était un climat qui attristait le pays des déesses, c'était une journée bien triste...

* * *

Analyse du chapitre : Au début du chapitre, il y a une description très précise de la forêt. On va partir du même principe que Ocarina of Time, c'est à dire la forêt est le territoire de l'inconscient. Seulement entrer en phase avec son inconscient est quelque chose de difficile, voilà pourquoi il est difficile de s'aventurer dans la forêt de Firone. Ensuite il y a un paragraphe sur une descriptions entre Link et Epona. Comme vous avez pu le lire, Link est très agrippé à Epona, il tient sa crinière, serre les jambes sur elle. Pourquoi une telle description et surtout pourquoi Link s'accroche autant à Epona ? Et bien Epona est symboliquement une amie très proche de Link, et l'hylien vient de vivre un moment très éprouvant entre le combat contre Shitto et la disparition de la Master Sword. Il prend bien conscience qu'il a un problème en lui, voilà pourquoi il se dirige vers la forêt, dans le but de le comprendre mais il reste tout de même angoissé, alors il se rapproche de ses amis pour se rassurer, ce qui est une réaction normale. Voilà pourquoi Link est aussi proche d'Epona.

Il y a par la suite un paragraphe qui décrit la Princesse Zelda et le décor, elle peut ressentir absolument toutes les énergies liées à Link, à Epona, à l'environnement, à tout ce qui est vivant. Ce paragraphe est là pour démontrer la nature purement spirituelle de Zelda. L'esprit, est connecté avec le reste du monde, il y a une interaction constantes entre les différents énergie, voilà pourquoi Zelda ressens tout.

Par la suite Link retourne dans la forêt Kokiri, si vous avez lu mon analyse sur Ocarina of Time, cous savez que la forêt Kokiri représente l'enfance de Link, le fameux cocon qui protège chaque enfant. Link retourne dans ce lieu pour se retrouver encore plus en sécurité afin de mieux trouver le problème. Mais en aucun cas il redevient enfant, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que les Kokiri ne le reconnaissent pas.

Puis enfin vint le moment où Link retourne dans les bois perdus, ce lieu est le plus profond territoire de l'inconscient. Dans Ocarina of Time, Link y avait trouvé le Temple de la Forêt, là où il avait identifié le problème qu'il avait eu à l'époque, mais c'est extrêmement dur de se mettre en phase avec son inconscient et de trouver tout ce qui ne va pas, le côté labyrinthique des bois perdus s'explique là. Mais Link y entre sans problème, pourquoi ? Car il a déjà effectué ce genre d'exercice et son voyage de 7 ans semble l'avoir rendu de nouveau très stable voir même serein et donc que pendant ces 7 ans il a dû faire cet exercice plus d'une fois. D'où le fait qu'il escalade le labyrinthe des pestes mojo plutôt que de le parcourir.

Mais la subtilité est bien à travers les retrouvailles entre Link et Saria. Saria est la Kokiri la plus mature mais aussi le Sage de la forêt, l'un des 7 sages, elle est donc relativement puissante, mais elle représente aussi une image de grande soeur pour Link, elle est la seule Kokiri qui va dans les bois perdus sans se perdre. Link s'est déjà tourné vers elle dans Ocarina of Time pour lui demander conseils et c'est surement ce qu'il vient faire de nouveau. Voilà pourquoi il se confit à elle à propos de son voyage de 7 ans pour montrer ses progrès intérieur à Saria.

Passons désormais au voyage. On reprend à la fin du chapitre 1 où Link quitte Zelda pour retrouver son titre de Héros du Temps. Il ne sait pas trop où commencer ce qui est normal et pourtant il prend conscience que d'être bien intérieurement est un des meilleurs moyen de s'élever. La suite du chapitre va donc traiter un seul sujet : "Ouvres toi au monde et le monde s'ouvre à toi." En aidant le vieil homme, Link s'approprie de nouvelles connaissances ce qui permet une remise en question plus simple ainsi que d'autres approches pour s'enrichir et s'élever. C'est pour cela que Link va vouloir en apprendre plus chaque jour, pour trouver le chemin le plus rapide et le plus efficace jusqu'à son titre.

reprenons cette phrase "ouvres toi au monde et le monde s'ouvre à toi" En effet lorsque Link aide le paysan, Impa vint tout de suite lui proposer un lit chaud pour dormir, effectivement quand on s'ouvre aux gens, qu'on casse ses préjugés, qu'on prend des initiatives, le monde tourne bien pour nous, on se dit même chanceux. Ainsi plus Link aide le village, plus il s'attire la sympathie et surtout plus il obtient des connaissances, en effet il finit par avoir la capacité à apprendre à lire.

Seulement voilà, Link veut brûler les étapes, il a 19 ans dans un corps de 12 ans et il veut retrouver tout de suite son titre de Héros du Temps. Alors que Zelda établit la vérité au sein d'Hyrule, Link croit avoir donc récupéré son titre, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple, ce n'est pas en brûlant les étapes. Voilà pourquoi les habitants ne veulent pas y croire, car Link n'est pas prêt. Voilà pourquoi durant cette scène un violent orage éclate. Si le climat d'Hyrule est l'état d'Esprit de Link, on peut clairement comprendre que Link est profondément blessé et triste. Et qu'il va devoir trouver un autre chemin pour retrouver son titre...


End file.
